456 YEARS
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Sudah hampir empat ratus lima puluh enam tahun sejak Do Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, dan semenjak itu dia masih menunggu. Tak apa karna seorang Do Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintai Kim Jongin / KAISOO / COME BACK FF / DLDR /


**456 years**

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku janji akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun Kyung dan hapus air matamu itu Kyungsoo,kau tau aku tidak suka melihat menangis." _

_"Ya,aku tidak akan menangis lagi Jongin. Aku janji," balasku tersenyum padanya_

_"Kyungsoo….." _

_"Ada apa Jongin?" tanyaku padanya_

_"Tatap mataku," pintanya_

_Perlahan kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Menatap mata yang selama ini aku kagumi. Mata yang akan selalu aku rindukan nanti._

_"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo, Aku mencintaimu," katanya sembari menatapku_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin," balasku memeluknya_

_"Aku akan selalu menunggumu,selalu…"_

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar bukit tempatku bereda. Bukit ini masih sama. Dengan bunga matahari diselilingnya. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tuhan aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di pohon besar di mana tempatku bertemu dengannya entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Ya aku memang telah bertemu dengannya tetapi dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Aku merindukannya setiap detik yang berlalu, berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain daripada menunggunya.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Segera kuhapus air mata yang turun di pipiku.

_Apakah kau mengingatku Jongin?_

_Apakah kau mengenaliku kali ini?_

_Apakah kau tahu aku telah menunggumu selama ini?_

KYUNGSOO POV END

.

.

.

Yeoja itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia selalu disana. Di atas bukit matahari memandang sekelilingnya. Bersandar pada pohon besar yang setia melihat kisah hidupnya. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia masih menunggu. Menunggu namja itu, Kim Jongin.

"Kau dan aku adalah sama," kata Kyungsoo nyaris berbisik. "Kau masih sama seperti saat aku kesini untuk pertama kalinya."

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pohon besar yang menjadi sandarannya. Dia tertawa pahit.

"Apakah sama dengan umurku?" tanyanya dengan air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih tua dariku …" katanya berbisik sembari tersenyum getir.

"Kau telah melihat seluruh perjalanan hidupku kan?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya menangis.

"Kau tahu,aku begitu merindukan namja itu" tambahnya lagi pada pohon itu.

Yeoja itu kemudian berdiri, diam-diam mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke bukit matahari,tempat favoritnya dengan namja itu. Namja yang selalu dirindukannya.

Tanpa disadari kakinya membawanya ke tempat itu sekali lagi, ke arah rumah kecil di kaki bukit. Untuk menemui namja yang selalu dirindukannya. Dari balik rumah itu terlihat Jongin sedang makan siang bersama keluarganya, disampingnya seorang yeoja cantik bersama dua putri kecil, ia tampak bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu dia telah Kim Jongin,entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Aku tahu aku harus membiarkannya,aku tidak bisa merusak kebahagiaan hidupnya," kata Kyungsoo sembari menahan kesedihannya

"Tapi mengapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?" tambahnya lagi

"Apakah kau akan menjadi milikku di waktu berikutnya?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan perlahan berjalan menjauh, membawa rasa sakit mendalam yang sekarang membunuh hatinya sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku akan menunggumu Jongin tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi," bisiknya pada angin. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu kembali Kyungsoo menuju ke pohon besar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pohon besar dan bukit matahari yang menjadi saksi hidupnya. Kembali dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar, matanya tertutup. Dia lelah bahkan ketika ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dirabanya saku pada gaun putihnya. Segera dikeluarkan sebuah kunci dan diletakkannya diatas tangannya,menggengamnya erat-erat, tak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

Kunci itu, satu-satunya yang meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak bermimpi bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya. Itu hanya sebuah kunci sederhana, tidak ada yang istimewa, atau mungkin dia masih belum menemukan mengapa hal itu begitu istimewa.

_"Ini adalah kunci hatiku," kata Jongin saat itu. _

_"Jangan pernah kau hilangkan kunci ini atau kau akan kehilanganku Kyungsoo-ah," tambahnya lagi sembari tersenyum tulus._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa, tapi jantungnya berdetak keras saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan kunci ini,"  
Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat kunci yang di tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan kehilanganmu Jongin," katanya dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya. "Benar kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sementara air mata kesepian itu jatuh ke bawah pipinya yang pucat.

Kembali ia simpan kunci itu. Kunci itu satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia masih terus menunggu. Menunggu namja itu. Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Hari ini aku melihatnya kembali dari balik tembok bata yang mengelilingi rumahnya. Hampir setiap hari aku menuju ke rumah ini. Melihatnya dari jauh. Ya begini saja sudah cukup. Hanya melihatnya membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

"Kau harus menyerah Kyungsoo-ya," Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang selalu membujukku untuk melupakan Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Park Chanyeol," Balasku kepadanya

"Nasibmu sudah ditulis." Kata suara itu ironis.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti itu?"

"Pergilah Chanyeol!" kataku mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak memerlukan nasihatmu!"

"Yah …" kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala.

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku,aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan begini," tambahnya

"Pergi kau Chanyeol!" perintahku tegas sembari menatap matanya

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di sepanjang hidupku!"

"Menyerahlah Do Kyungsoo,kau dan dia tidak akan mungkin bersatu," jelas Chanyeol berulang kali padaku.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Chanyeol,tidak akan pernah mengerti,"

"Aku mengerti, kalian berdua telah dikutuk oleh dewa," kata Chanyeol datar

"Kau akan hidup selamanya saat ia akan terlahir kembali lagi dan lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah bersatu dengannya Kyungsoo. Kau itu hanya seorang siluman sementara dia hanya seorang manusia biasa. Kalian tidak akan pernah bersatu. Lupakan dia Do Kyungsoo," bujuk Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Ya terlalu mencintainya," balasku padanya

END KYUNGSOO POV

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak Kyungsoo terakhir melihat Jongin di desa kecil. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh yang bisa dia lakukan. Menahan perasaan sakit dalam hatinya. Begini saja sudah cukup untuknya. Melihat namja yang dicintainya tersenyum walaupun tanpa dirinya disisinya.

"Sudah hampir empat ratus lima puluh enam tahun sejak aku bertemu Jongin,"

Yeoja itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan angin menerpa wajahnya. .  
"Kau telah hidup sepuluh kali." Kata yeoja itu menarik napas dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku yakin suatu saat kita pasti bisa bersama lagi," pikirnya

_Karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku._

_Aku yakin kita akan bersama lagi_

DEG. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Tidak sekarang Tuhan kumohon" pintanya.

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Jongin. Dia tahu tidak ada waktu lagi untuk Jongin kali ini. Dan hanya pada saat ini Jongin bisa mengenalinya. Ya mengenalinya beserta kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Hanya ketika Jongin menemui ajalnya dia akan mengingat seluruh kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Sebuah kutukan yang akan berjalan terus. Kenyataan yang menyedihkan untuk mereka

.

.

.

"Jongin… Jebal bertahanlah….," pinta yeoja itu

"Kyungsoo …" Jongin menjawab terengah-engah dan tersenyum hangat

"Mianhe Kyungsoo …" tambahnya sembari mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf …"

"Aku bodoh karena sejak awal tidak bisa bersamamu Kyungsoo" Kata Jongin sembari terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Jongin,aku janji akan menemukanmu di kehidupan berikutnya,aku berjanji Kim Jongin," balas Kyungsoo berlinangan air mata

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" Kata Jongin saat ia menutup matanya untuk mencium Kyungsoo.  
"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

* * *

a/n :

_Hola, ada yang masih ingat denganku? Hmm kali ini aku bawa ff dari akun ini sebelumnya aku tulis dengan cast Haehyuk. Tapi karna sekarang aku lagi cinta-cintanya dengan Kaisoo dan EXO, maka aku rombak lagi fic ini. hehehe_

_oh ya aku mau curcol dikit , sebelumnya aku terimakasih banget buat para reader yang udah komen di fanfic2 aku kemarin. terimakasih buat dukungan dan support kalian, terimakasih juga yang udah setia nunggu ff2ku hhe :"),_

_aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo lama ga update, tapi aku usahain mulai sekarang aku bakal update walaupun mungkin ga tiap hari. _

_terimakasih,_

_song hye rin/han ranran_

_#deepbow _


End file.
